9 Crimes
by mcdreamy-lover89
Summary: What happens when you are in love with your brother's fiancee? A story of love and betrayal. Who will she choose in the end? MerMark MerDer
1. Chapter 1

_New Fic. Mark and Derek are brothers. (notice that Mark's second name is also Shepherd in this fic!!) Mark is engaged to Meredith. Derek is in love with her. It is a love story and an affair happens so if you don't like affairs then I don't recommend it. That's all you need to know I think. Enjoy and Review!!_

_Take me out with the waste _

_This is not what I do_

_Its the wrong kind of place _

_To be cheating on you_

**He had loved her ever since the night Mark brought her home to meet the family 5 years ago. He of course told Mark he hated her and he could do better but secretly he had fell hard for her. He kept his distance, pretended that he couldn't stand being in the same room as her when really he needed to leave because if he got the smell of her hair or heard her infectious giggle he didn't know if he could control himself. It was easier to be in love with her when she and Mark lived across the country from him in Seattle. It got harder when he too moved from the comfort of New York for a new life in Seattle, but still he avoided her and when they had a case together and he treated her like crap to keep her at arms length. He hated himself for treating her so badly, he hated hurting her but it was the only way. The day Mark announced that they were getting married, he felt his heart silently shatter into a million pieces. He wanted her to be his even though he knew she never would be. He hated how much bitterness he felt towards his older brother, it wasn't Mark's fault. It was his own. It was his problem and he had no clue how to deal with it.**

**"Dr Shepherd" She said coldly. She was always cold to him and he couldn't blame her. She didn't stand beside him or anywhere close, it made it difficult to get the Lavender smell that was completely hers but he managed it and it warmed his senses.**

**"Dr Grey" Derek nodded without looking up.**

**"I got those scans. I was right it is a tumor" She said. He could feel the proud smile that she was fighting to keep at bay and he couldn't stop himself from looking at her. She always looked so cute when she was trying not to smile. His heart gave way and he couldn't stop himself from smiling as well. He wanted to share her excitement over being right. His resolve was crumbling. He couldn't find the hard stare he reserved for her. It was missing, he was falling. He had to catch himself but some how he just didn't want to anymore. He gently reached out and took the scans from her tiny hands and held them up to the light. He turned and smiled at her.**

**"You were right" He nodded. Meredith stared at him confused. Gone was the angry brother of her fiance who hated her and in his place was the sweet dreamy man that everyone else got to see. Accept, he seemed even more Mcdreamy right now. Like he was... He couldn't be. Meredith pushed the thought from her mind.**

**"So um are we going to operate?"**

**"We are" Derek nodded. "Book an OR" He smiled. Meredith nodded cautiously before walking away. Shit Derek you are going to lose. He couldn't be nice to her, it would make her be nice to him and he couldn't handle that. He would lose and he would screw up. He would tell her how he felt. He could not afford to be nice. Yet some how his body wouldn't let him be angry with her anymore. His body was tired of pretending to hate. He was tired of pretending to hate, but the consequences of being nice were so much worse and he knew it.**

**"Hey man" Mark said. Derek snapped back to reality and looked at his brother.**

**"Hey" Derek nodded and pretended he was busy.**

**"I heard you and Mer saved that patient good work. Be nice to her man" Mark warned.**

**"I am nice" Derek snapped.**

**"I know you don't like her but I love her so for me be nice" Mark sighed. "I am sick of all of this. You two need to find a way of getting along. She is going to be my wife soon man"**

**"It will be OK I promise" Derek nodded. He did not need to be reminded that his brother was marrying the love of Derek's life. It just seemed so sick and unfair. Derek grabbed his stuff and walked away from his brother.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith and Derek scrubbed out of surgery quietly.**

**"That was amazing. We saved him. I diagnosed him and you saved him. Wow. Wow" Meredith rambled. Derek smiled at how cute she was when she rambled. He turned and rested himself against the sink.**

**"Yeah amazing. Well done" Derek smiled. Meredith turned and smiled at him.**

**"For once it was a pleasure working with you Dr Shepherd" She smiled and held out her hand to him. Derek looked at her hand nervously before slowly put his hand in hers.**

**"It was a pleasure working with you too" Derek smiled. They locked eyes and that was it for him. He pulled her body against his and kissed her softly. He could tell by her body that she was shocked but his heart soared when she kissed him back. She pulled away and pulled her hand from his grasp.**

**"Derek what the hell?" She snapped.**

**  
"Meredith I love you" Derek blurted out. He silently kicked himself. What the hell was he doing? But 5 years is a long time and now he was letting all of his emotions free. "I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I hate that you are with Mark. It kills me. Please" He sighed as tears came.**

**"I am marrying your brother Derek. I love him. You can't... I have to go" Meredith said as she quickly ran out of the scrub room. Derek kicked the nearest thing to him and put his head in his hands.**

**  
"You are such an idiot" He said to himself. He has ruined everything and he knows it. He should have just kept being cold with her. "Damn it" He muttered. He needed a drink. He through his scrub cap in the laundry bin and walked to get changed before heading over to Joe's for a date with a bottle of scotch. How could he have been so stupid?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith ran, she ran until she knew she was far enough away from Derek Shepherd. How could he say that? He has treated her so badly over the last 5 years and now all of a sudden he was in love with her. Reality struck her hard as she looked back on all the times Derek had treated her badly. He used to stare at her a lot. She never noticed, when he was horrible to her she never saw the torture in his eyes. The conflict. The night they announced their engagement, Meredith confused Derek's heart ache for nastiness. It made sense. He was in love with her all along. She couldn't handle that. She was marrying Mark. She was marrying his brother. Why couldn't he have just kept that to himself? Meredith ran to the on call room and cried. Why does he have to be in love with her? And why when he kissed her did she feel something she never felt with Mark before? She couldn't deal with this. She wasn't strong enough for this. She had no idea what to do. She picked herself up and walked to the locker room to get changed. She needed to find her friends and she needed to get drunk.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith walked into Joe's with her friends. Cristina, Alex, Izzie and George. She scanned the bar and saw Derek sitting in a corner alone. He looked so devastated Meredith couldn't stop her heart from breaking. Her friends took a booth while Meredith went up to get the drinks.**

**"Hey sweetie usual?" Joe smiled.**

**"Yeah and for them too" Meredith smiled and pointed to her friends.**

**"Gotcha" Joe winked and walked away. He came back with 3 beers, a tequila and a glass of wine. **

**"Joe how much has he had to drink?" Meredith asked as she pointed to Derek.**

**"Doc drank about half the bottle so far" Joe shrugged. "He seems..."**

**"Heartbroken" Meredith sighed.**

**"Yeah" Joe nodded.**

**"Thanks Joe" Meredith nodded and brought the drinks over to her friends. "I should take him home" Meredith sighed and looked over at Derek again.**

**"What? Mcdreamy? He hates you Mer" Cristina frowned.**

**"I know but... I can't just leave him"**

**"Um where is Mark? Its his brother" **

**"He is at the hospital all night. Look I'll see you guys" Meredith sighed.**

**"Your funeral" Cristina called after her. Meredith rolled her eyes and walked over to Derek. Why she was doing this, she had no clue but she just felt responsible some how. She was supposed to be avoiding him.**

**"Derek" Meredith said softly. She winced when he looked up at her. He had been crying. "Come on I'll take you home" She sighed and gently pulled him up. He leaned on her a little as they walked out of the bar and over to Meredith's car. The ride to Derek's trailer was quiet, Meredith suspected he had fallen asleep but didn't have the nerve to find out. She pulled up at his trailer and helped him inside. She pulled his jacket off and his shoes, then went for his shirt. He looked up at her as she unbuttoned his shirt and stopped her movements. She looked at him with confusion until he pulled her against him and captured her lips again. **

**"I want you Meredith" He muttered. "I want you so badly it hurts." He sighed and let her go. Meredith looked down at him, he looked so broken. "I can't do this anymore. My heart, it hurts. I just want it all to go away" He cried and looked up at her. "Please make it go away" He begged. Meredith's heart gave way and she leaned in to kiss his pain away. It was wrong, she knew it was wrong, he knew it was wrong but somehow it felt like something was finally in place. She opened his shirt and ran her hands along his bare chest as he pulled her long sleeve over her head and opened her bra, that too fell to the floor so they were both naked on the top half at least. Derek pinned her beneath him and kissed his way down her body. He opened her jeans and pulled them off along with her panties. When he came back up to her lips he felt her go for his belt and pull his jeans off. Soon they were both naked and between the sheets. When the haze wore off, regret and guilt came into focus. Mark. She had cheated on Mark with his own brother. She couldn't handle that. She jumped from Derek's bed and frantically got dressed.**

**"Meredith?" Derek sighed as he watched her movements.**

**"I can't... I have to go... Mark" Meredith stuttered in panic.**

**"Please..." Derek said sadly.**

**"We can't do this Derek. I am with Mark... I love him... He is your brother... This was a mistake" Meredith cried.**

**"You don't love me?" Derek asked with desperation.**

**"I..." Meredith looked into his eyes she didn't know how she felt about Derek but she knew who she was with... Mark. She was with Mark. "No I don't" She sighed but her eyes gave her away. She couldn't even look at him.**

**"Meredith..." Derek said sadly. "Please"**

**"No Derek... It was a mistake. Keep it that way" She snapped and walked out of the trailer leaving Derek alone. Derek lay his head back and began to drown in his own sorrow. He didn't like hurting Mark. It made him sick to hurt Mark but Meredith... She was everything to him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Dr Shepherd the Chief is looking for you" A nurse informed him as he walked into the hospital the next day. He was dreading today. He knew Meredith was going to avoid him like the plague and he also knew once he saw Mark he would feel like puking. Guilt was running through him, he hated himself for what he had done last night but a part of him felt relieved to have let his feelings out. Feeling relieved about it made him feel even worse about having sex with Meredith. He walked into the Chief's office and nearly dropped when he saw Meredith sitting on the seat across from Richard. What the hell was going on?**

**"You um wanted to see me Richard" Derek said nervously. Meredith looked at him with terror in her eyes and he knew she didn't know why she was there either.**

**"Have a seat Derek" Richard smiled and pointed to the seat beside Meredith. He hesitated for a minute before sitting down. He glanced nervously at Meredith who shrugged.**

**"Whats wrong Chief?" Derek asked.**

**"Derek there is a Neurosurgery conference this weekend in Chicago and I want you to represent Seattle Grace." Richard smiled.**

**"Oh right of course sir" Derek nodded.**

**"Um sir why am I here exactly?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Oh you are going too Grey" Richard smiled.**

**"WHAT?" Derek and Meredith both shouted.**

**"Meredith is out most promising Neuro Resident I want her to go and learn some new stuff."**

**"Sir I can't go... Can you not find someone else?" Meredith asked in a panic.**

**"It is not a request Meredith, its an order" Richard frowned. "Now I want you both to head down tonight and take in some of the talks tomorrow, there is a big party on Saturday and you guys fly home on Sunday. Here is your flights and accommodation. First class all the way of course" Richard smiled and handed Derek the information.**

**"But sir thats 3 nights" Meredith gulped and looked at Derek.**

**"Yes it is. Don't worry I have your shifts covered. Now go on. You need to pack" Richard smiled. Derek and Meredith sighed and walked out of the office.**

**"I can't handle this" Meredith frowned. "3 days. 3 days Derek?" Meredith ranted.**

**"It will be fine Meredith" Derek sighed.**

**"It won't, in case it escaped your attention we had sex last night" She whispered harshly.**

**"It most definitely didn't escape my attention" He sighed.**

**"We can do this. Just stay away from me" Meredith sighed.**

**"Meredith..." Derek sighed.**

**"No stay the hell away from me Derek. If you had of just kept your mouth shut we would still hate each other and not be cheating bastards who deserve to go to hell" Meredith frowned. "I am going to find my fiance to tell him the news." She sighed and walked away from a disgruntled Derek.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I am going to miss you so much this weekend" Mark smiled and kissed Meredith softly. Meredith curled against his naked body as they lay in an on call room.**

**"I will miss you too." Meredith sighed. "Just keep thinking. In two months we will be married" Meredith smiled at the thought.**

**"I know. Mrs Shepherd" Mark smiled.**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded and kissed him again. "I love you Mark"**

**"I love you too baby" Mark smiled. His frowned when his pager went. "Duty calls. See you on Sunday?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded with a sigh. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly. "Sunday"**

**"Bye baby" Mark smiled and put his scrubs back on. He walked out of the on call room looking disgruntled and ran straight into Derek. Derek took in his appearance and felt his heart tighten. "Hey man. Heard about Chicago, look after my girl OK little brother?" He smiled and flattened his hair. It made Derek sick to think about Meredith having sex with Mark.**

**"Yeah" He whispered so his anger and jealousy wouldn't show. **

**"I have to go, see you Sunday. We will get a drink" Mark smiled and walked away from Derek. Derek looked at the on call room door and contemplated waiting until she came out of it but he thought it would be a little strange so instead he headed towards the exit and head home to get changed. He would just meet her at the airport.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek smiled as Meredith walked towards him in jeans and a Dartmouth top. She looked so beautiful, he stood to greet her but she didn't return his smile instead she glared at him before sitting down a couple of seats away from him. Derek sighed and took the seat next to her.**

**"I am sorry about yesterday. Mer we can just forget it ever happened OK? We can be friends this weekend instead of avoiding each other" **

**"I am sorry about yesterday too" Meredith sighed. "But Derek you told me that you loved me and then we had sex. We can't forget that"**

**"Please do. I shouldn't have told you. I... Please lets just forget. You were right yesterday, you are with my brother. Lets just have a fun weekend, make the best of it and all that" Derek smiled and held out his hand. "Friends?"**

**"Friends" Meredith smiled and took his hand in hers, when she did they both realized that this was going to be harder than both of them thought. Meredith quickly took her hand from his and they settled into a very uncomfortable silence while waiting to board the plane.**

**"Flight 2217 to Chicago is now boarding"**

**"Ready?" Derek smiled slightly.**

**"Yeah" Meredith sighed. They both got on to the plane and sat in first class. Meredith put her I Pod in her ears and opened her lab top. Derek took out a book instead and tried to ignore his body that was on fire at being this close to her. Meredith went into her e mails and smiled when she saw Mark was online.**

_"Hi" Meredith started the conversation._

_"Hey baby. On the plane I gather?"_

_"Yeah. Bored already and we haven't even taken off yet."_

_"Ah remember the last time we were on a plane? (Wink)"_

_"Like I could forget. Very nasty Mr Shepherd" _

_"Oh yeah"_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Paperwork. Seriously why did I take this job again?"_

_"You are so lazy"_

_"I need you here to keep me company"_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too baby"_

_"We are taking off. I'll call you tonight"_

_"If Der is mean kick his ass"_

_"He will be fine"_

_"OK love you"_

_"You too"_

**Derek watched out of the corner of his eye as Meredith chatted with Mark. He hated that they were so in love. He ignored his insides churning as he read his book. Meredith closed her lab top and lay her head back. The plane took off, Meredith got bored with her I Pod so she switched it off.**

**"What are you reading?" She asked Derek.**

**"The Sun Also Rises" Derek smiled.**

**"Its in bits" She teased.**

**"I have read it a lot" Derek smiled.**

**"Ah a fan" Meredith smiled.**

**"Have you read it?"**

**"I have" Meredith nodded. "One of Hemingway's best"**

**"Its my favorite book" Derek smiled.**

**"I didn't know you like to read"**

**"There is a lot you don't know about me Meredith Grey" Derek smiled.**

**"So tell me then" Meredith challenged.**

**"Ask me and I will tell you" Derek shrugged.**

**"What were you like in high school? I mean Mark is always bragging about how cool he was. Were you a jock too?" Meredith smiled.**

**"No" Derek shook his head and blushed. "I was um in the band" He blushed deeply.**

**"Seriously?" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded. "I suppose you were a cheer leader"**

**"Oh God no. I was a Goth"**

**"Seriously?"**

**"Yep I was angry as hell and I had pink hair" She giggled. "It was cool"**

**"Who knew?" Derek smiled.**

**"So what instrument did you play?"**

**"Sax" Derek frowned.**

**"Can you still play?"**

**"I haven't in a really long time" Derek laughed.**

**"Why didn't you play football?"**

**"Have you seen a picture of me when I was 16? I was like 5 6 and really scrawny. I was pathetic" Derek smiled.**

**"I bet you were cool to hang out with" Meredith smiled.**

**"Thanks" Derek rolled his eyes. **

**"What music do you like?"**

**"Rock. My favorite band is The Clash"**

**"Seriously? I am more of a Justin Timberlake fan myself" Meredith smiled.**

**"Pathetic" Derek smiled. They talked and laughed the whole plane ride. Meredith was surprised at how comfortable she was with him. It was frightening how natural it was to be with him. They got to the hotel and checked in. Their rooms were on the same floor there doors facing each other. "So do you want to grab something to eat in an hour?" Derek asked.**

**"Two hours OK?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Perfect" Derek nodded and they both walked into their rooms. Derek soon figured out that he was able to see into Meredith's room from his couch. He shook the off the urge to just sit and watch her, instead choosing to have a shower then watch some TV. He put on a pair of boxers and sat on the couch. His breath stopped when Meredith caught his eye, she was just in a towel, her hair was wet from her shower, he reached and turned off his light and sat back to watch her. He felt like such a pervert but he couldn't help it. She dropped the towel and Derek felt like he was going to explode as he took in her naked body. She slowly dried off then put on a pair of panties and a bra. Derek frowned when she disappeared into her bedroom. His phone beeped, he sighed and reached for it.**

_"You like watching me?"_

**Derek blushed deeply and looked up to see Meredith standing in her bra and panties smirking at him.**

_"Because its really turning me on"_

**That was all Derek needed, he jumped up from his couch and opened his door, he didn't care that he was just in his boxers, he knocked on the door and Meredith answered it in just her underwear. He didn't waste any time in capturing her lips with his own. He pushed her back until they both fell on to the bed. Meredith pulled his boxers off and Derek ripped her bra and panties off with haste. His lips finally left hers and found her neck. She moaned loudly as one of his hands went between her legs. He entered her quickly and she screamed his name. He was soon on the edge and listening to her moan his name as she finished knocked him over the edge. He whispered her name and kissed her lips as he finished as well. He rolled off of her and struggled to catch his breath. He looked over at her and found she was doing the same.**

**"Mer?"**

**"No don't say anything" Meredith sighed and turned her back to him. Derek pulled her against him.**

**"I love you" He whispered and kissed her neck.**

**"Please don't say that to me" Meredith sighed and pulled her body from his.**

**"Meredith..." Derek sighed.**

**"I have to..."**

**"You don't. Come here" Derek sighed. Meredith didn't move so Derek got up and pulled her down on to the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder. Meredith turned to face him she put her hand on his cheek and rubbed his stubble.**

**"What the hell are we doing?" Meredith sighed.**

**"I have no clue" Derek sighed. "I am really enjoying it though"**

**"Mark" Meredith sighed and sat up. Derek sighed and put his boxers back on while Meredith wrapped at sheet around herself. "I love him Derek"**

**"I know you do" He tried not to sound bitter but he couldn't help it.**

**"Don't do that. We are getting married in 2 months Derek"**

**"I know" Derek sighed.**

**"Nothing is going to change that. I... I love him"**

**"You have said that already" Derek snapped.**

**"Don't snap at me." Meredith frowned.**

**"I'm sorry. I am so sorry for this mess but I... I lied about the friends thing, every time I look at you I just want to touch you so badly" Derek sighed and pulled her against him. The sheet fell from her naked body and he kissed her neck. "It feels so good to be able to touch you" He whispered and pinned her beneath him. "You are everything I thought you would be and more." He whispered as she began to moan his name again. Meredith freed his hardness and he entered her again. He looked into her eyes and his heart soared when she smiled at him and kissed him softly. He was falling so hard for her. He didn't know if he could ever let her go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"OK its official I am starving" Meredith whined as herself and Derek lay in bed the same night.**

**"Restaurant or room service?" Derek asked.**

**"Restaurant requires moving" Meredith frowned. Derek laughed and leaned down to kiss her.**

**"Lazy are we?" He smirked.**

**"Exhausted actually. You have some stamina Derek Shepherd" Meredith teased. Derek kissed her lips again.**

**"I am not done with you yet" He promised and got out of the bed. "So room service. What do you want?" He asked as he found his boxers again.**

**"Steak" Meredith smiled. "Oh and fries too. And cheese cake" Meredith smiled. "Oh and soup"**

**"Will I bother ordering something for myself?" Derek laughed.**

**"Yes order yourself dinner but I am sure we can share the dessert." Meredith smirked. There was a promise in that sentence that Derek liked an awful lot. He sat on the edge of the bed and ordered the food while Meredith knelt behind him and kissed his neck. When he was done he turned and smiled at her before pinning her beneath him.**

**"Ready to go again?" He smirked and kissed her.**

**"Oh yes I think so" Meredith smirked and bit down on his lower lip making him moan. She had never in her life felt this way about anyone, not even Mark. She was feeling things with Derek that she had never felt with anyone. It was scaring her a little but she was pushing it to the back of her mind for now. He was just about to enter her when her cell phone rang through the hotel room. "Damn it" Meredith sighed and pushed Derek off of her, she found her cell and winced when she saw it was Mark. She put a finger to her lip and answered it. "Hey" **

**"Hey baby. How is it so far?"**

**"Ah I was tired after the flight so I just went to bed"**

**"You left Derek alone?"**

**"He isn't my responsibility" Meredith lied and looked at Derek. He was getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom, Meredith knew he just didn't want to listen to the conversation or hear her tell Mark that she loves him.**

**"Very true babe"**

**"Where are you?"**

**"Heading home to bed alone. Feel bad for me" Mark laughed.**

**"I do" Meredith smiled.**

**"OK baby I'll call you tomorrow. Have fun"**

**"Yeah you too" Meredith sighed.**

**"I love you bye"**

**"You too bye" Meredith sighed and hung up. Meredith sat back on the bed and waited for Derek to come back. There was a knock on the door. "Derek the food"**

**"Yeah OK" Derek called. He put on a bath robe while Meredith went into the bathroom because she was still naked. She heard Derek take the food and give the guy a tip. "OK Mer he is gone" Derek called. When she came out of the bathroom he was in his boxers again, he smiled at Meredith and gave her the bathrobe and they both sat down to eat. "So where exactly can I eat this dessert from?" Derek smirked.**

**"Oh God seriously?" Meredith giggled.**

**"Oh yes" Derek nodded and threw her on to the bed. He took the slice of cheese cake and a fork and put some of it into her mouth.**

**"Oh my God that is so good" She smiled. Derek smiled at her before putting some of it on her body. "Agh that's cold" She giggled. Derek chuckled and began licking it off. **

**"Hmm it is good" Derek nodded and kissed her lips he slid his tongue into her mouth. "Thats better though" He smiled and let her have another bite of cheese cake. They finished everything with more sex before Meredith settled herself in Derek's arms.**

**"You want to see what movies there are?" Meredith asked.**

**"Sure" Derek shrugged. Meredith nodded and sat up, she grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. **

**"What do you like?" Meredith asked.**

**"Whatever you like" Derek smiled and sat up as well, he pulled her against him and kissed her head.**

**"Comedy. Definitely something funny" Meredith smiled.**

**"Great" Derek chuckled. They watched a movie before falling asleep in each others arms.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Seriously Mer can we not just blow it off and stay in bed?" Derek pouted.**

**"Seriously your pouting?" Meredith giggled and kissed him.**

**"Am I not cute when I pout?" Derek smirked.**

**"You are unbelievably cute when you pout but we are still going to the seminars today. Its the reason we are here. Now get out of my bed and go get ready" She smiled.**

**"Fine. Meet you in 20 minutes for breakfast?" Derek smiled.**

**"OK" Meredith nodded. Derek kissed her lips before heading back to his hotel room. Meredith smiled after him and went to have a shower. She got back out and a business skirt and blouse, she tied her hair into a bun and applied a little make up. She looked in the mirror and smiled at herself, she looked professional. She didn't look like the whore who slept with her fiances brother. She didn't even show any signs of a whore who was falling for her fiances brother. She picked up her phone and realized there was a message from Mark.**

_"Good luck today. Snore fest. Derek is into those things so he might make you sit at the front and be all geeky. Good luck with it. I'll be thinking of you, I love you. X"_

**If only he knew how Derek really was. Meredith suspected that Mark didn't really know Derek at all. **

**"Hey you ready?" Derek said from behind her making her jump. "You look beautiful" Derek smiled. Meredith turned and gasped when she saw what Derek was wearing. A navy blue suit, a white shirt and a blue tie. He looked really good in a suit.**

**"Wow" She said in awe.**

**"Is it OK?" Derek frowned.**

**"You look really sexy. Your right we don't have to go anywhere" She smirked.**

**"Oh no you don't" Derek chuckled and pulled her out of the room. "We are going to endure these snore feasts then we are going to go to a really nice dinner and maybe even the bar for a little while"**

**"That's hours" Meredith pouted.**

**"I know" Derek nodded. He took her hand and they walked down to breakfast. Meredith was self conscious and pulled her hand from his grasp. "Whats wrong?" Derek frowned.**

**"I have a fiance" Meredith snapped.**

**"Mer, nobody here knows Mark" Derek sighed. He held out his hand again. "Please?"**

**"Fine" She sighed and slipped her hand into his again. He laced his fingers through hers and Meredith was startled by how well they fit. They ate breakfast and headed to the conference room. They grabbed seats at the back.**

**"I am dreading this" Derek frowned as he sat back in the chair.**

**"Mark said you loved these things and that we would sit at the front" Meredith smiled. Derek looked at her fiercely. "What?"**

**"He would think that" Derek sighed. "I hate these things" **

**"I have never been" Meredith shrugged.**

**"Do you want to sit closer? We can sit closer if you want" Derek shrugged.**

**"No I'm fine" Meredith smiled and took his hand. "You are incredibly sweet"**

**"Thank you" Derek smiled. The conferance started, Meredith tried to listen but it was in fact very boring. She looked at Derek and stifled a laugh when she realized he was fast asleep. **

**"Derek" She whispered and rubbed his leg. "Derek" She tried again. He jumped awake and looked at her.**

**"Is it over?" He asked.**

**"You wish" Meredith smiled. "You want to get out of here?"**

**"We can't. The Chief is counting on us"**

**"Oh so what. You are like a world class surgeon I am sure you can wing it" Meredith laughed.**

**"OK" Derek nodded. They both snuck out of the room and walked hand in hand back towards Derek's room this time. They stripped their clothes and fell into bed together. This was so much more fun than a seminar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Wow you look... Wow" Derek smiled when he saw what Meredith was wearing to the banquet. She was in a long black dress, her hair was curled and long. She looked amazing.**

**"You too. Black suits you" Meredith smiled. It was their last night in Chicago, Derek was already dreading tomorrow. He pushed the pain to the back of his mind and walked over to kiss her. **

**"Ready?" He smiled.**

**"Yeah lets go kiss some asses" Meredith rolled her eyes. Derek chuckled and let her link his arm as they made their way down to the hall. Meredith let him go as they entered the hall making Derek frown. "Don't do that" Meredith sighed.**

**"Sorry... I just don't like not being able to touch you" He smiled.**

**"Yeah well tonight you can't"**

**"Right" Derek nodded.**

**"Dr Shepherd" A man said from behind them. Derek turned and smiled at the man standing before him.**

**"Dr Roberts. Nice to see you again"**

**"You too. I was actually just reading about you. Conjoined twins. Very impressive Derek"**

**"Thank you" Derek nodded proudly. Meredith smiled at how arrogant he was being. It was very sexy. "Oh John this is Dr Grey my um Resident" Derek smiled and introduced her.**

**"Nice to meet you Dr Grey. You stay close to this man, he will make you an excellent surgeon" John smiled.**

**"She already is an excellent surgeon" Derek smiled as he looked at her. Meredith blushed at his complement.**

**"Well if you have impressed Derek Shepherd you will go far" John smiled. "Nice seeing you Derek. I'll catch up with you later"**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded. "Ready we will sit down" Derek smiled.**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. "You don't have to add me into the conversation Derek"**

**"What?" Derek frowned.**

**"Telling people I'm an excellent surgeon, you don't have to do that"**

**"You are an excellent surgeon Mer. Believe that" Derek frowned. "I think you are brilliant."**

**"Thanks" She blushed again.**

**"You need to learn how to take a complement you know" Derek laughed.**

**"I know" Meredith smiled. They sat at their table, Derek leaned close to her.**

**"You look amazing" He whispered.**

**"Thank you" Meredith smiled. She fought the urge to kiss his lips and she knew he was fighting it as well. They were broken apart when someone sat next to Derek. A young woman.**

**"You're Dr Derek Shepherd?" She smiled.**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded. He coughed and got out of Meredith's personal space.**

**"Oh my God. I am a huge fan. I have every article written about you. You are an amazing surgeon. I am Dr Jennifer Turner. I would love to learn under you" She gushed over him.**

**"Thank you Dr Turner. How are you enjoying Neuro?"**

**"Its amazing I mean its only my third year but seriously amazing" She beamed. "I read about your stand still operation, wow I would kill to have been apart of something like that" **

**"It was a good surgery" Derek nodded.**

**"Would you like to get a drink with me after this?" She asked. Meredith's fists clenched. Derek looked at Meredith then back at Jennifer.**

**"I can't I am here with someone so..." Derek smiled.**

**"Maybe some other time. It was great meeting you Dr Shepherd."**

**"You too Dr Turner" Derek smiled and turned back to Meredith when Jennifer walked away.**

**"You could go out with her if you wanted." Meredith tried to be bothered.**

**"Nah, she isn't my type" Derek smiled.**

**"And what is your type?" Meredith asked. Derek leaned close to her again.**

**"I think you know exactly what my type is" He whispered and kissed her softly. He didn't care about anyone seeing them anymore.**

**"Maybe I do" Meredith smiled. The dinner started. Meredith was amazed by how admired Derek was in his field. People came up to him all night just to tell him how great he was. She felt proud to be working under him. To say you were thought by the great Derek Shepherd was a huge honor. After dinner they went to the bar for a little while. "I had fun tonight" Meredith smiled as they sat at the bar. "You are like a rock star here"**

**"Yeah I know" Derek laughed and took a sip from his drink. Meredith placed her hands on his legs and smiled at him.**

**"You ready to go?" She smirked.**

**"Oh yes" Derek nodded and practically jumped off the stool. Meredith giggled as they made their way back to her hotel room and fell into bed again.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek and Meredith boarded the plane and prepared to head back to Seattle. Derek had been quiet all morning and Meredith knew why. She sighed and took his hand in her own.**

**"I'm sorry" She sighed.**

**"For what?" Derek frowned.**

**"Everything" **

**"You have nothing to be sorry for Mer" Derek smiled sadly.**

**"I do" Meredith nodded. She leaned over and kissed him softly. "I am really sorry" She sighed. Derek squeezed her hand gently and lay his head back. He would remember their weekend for the rest of his life. The flight was quiet and quick, soon enough they were getting their luggage from baggage claim. They were walking towards arrivals when Meredith pulled Derek to the side. "Derek"**

**"Whats wrong?" Derek frowned. Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. Meredith rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly before letting him go. "What was that for?" Derek asked. Meredith had tears in her eyes when she looked at him.**

**"That was goodbye" She cried and furiously wiped her tears. She kissed his lips one last time before picking up her suitcase and walking away.**

**"Meredith..." Derek sighed and walked after her. **

**"Mer" They heard Mark call. Meredith glanced at Derek before jumping into Mark's arms and kissing him softy. "Ah I missed you baby" Mark smiled.**

**"I missed you too" Meredith faked a smile.**

**"Hey Der, you want a ride?" Mark smiled.**

**"No its fine. You two go" Derek sighed.**

**"Alright man. See you later. Come on sexy lets get home" Mark smiled and took her suitcase from her. He wrapped his arm around her and they began walking out of the airport. Derek watched them until they disappeared, he was willing Meredith to look back at him but she never did. His heart was even more broken then ever as he walked out for a cab. Meredith had said goodbye. How was he going to work with her and not touch her?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Meredith sat in bed with her lab top as Mark slept next to her. She wanted to check her mail quickly before going to sleep.**

**Derek sat alone in his trailer on his lab top. He saw that Meredith was also online. He opened a conversation with her.**

_"Hey Mer"_

_"Hey, I have to go"_

_"Mer please talk to me"_

_(Meredith has logged off)_

**Derek sighed and closed his lab top. **

**Meredith closed it down straight away and put it to the side. She looked down at a sleeping Mark and curled against him. She watched him sleep for a long time. She sighed and rubbed his cheek gently.**

**"I love you so much" She said sadly and kissed his lips. Mark stirred and wrapped his arms around her. Meredith held her tears and guilt back as she rested her head against his bare chest and tried to sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"So how was it spending the weekend with Derek?" Mark asked as they walked hand in hand towards the hospital.**

**"Yeah fine. He was nice" Meredith shrugged.**

**"Good" Mark nodded.**

**"I am having the dress fitted today" Meredith smiled. "Cristina and Izzie are coming too so I will be home late OK?"**

**"OK" Mark nodded. "My mom and sisters said they would get here a week before the wedding" Mark smiled. "I actually have to talk to Derek"**

**"What for?" Meredith asked in panic.**

**"Our suits Mer, he is my best man after all" Mark frowned.**

**"Oh right of course." Meredith nodded. "Is Jake a grooms man?"**

**"Yeah" Mark nodded. "Him and Cristina are getting serious"**

**"I know" Meredith smiled. "How great is it that my best friend fell for yours?" **

**"Its cheesy" Mark chuckled and kissed her. He smiled at the rock on her finger. "Now let me help you put that around your neck. We forgot to do it this morning" Mark smiled and took her chain from around her neck. Meredith slipped her engagement ring off and put it on the chain. Mark put the chain back around her neck and kissed it softly. "Lunch?"**

**"Definitely" Meredith smiled. She turned and kissed his lips before walking away. **

**"How was Chicago?" Cristina asked as they got changed.**

**"Boring" Meredith lied.**

**"Of course" Cristina rolled her eyes. "How was Mcdreamy? Still all I hate you for stealing my brother?"**

**"No he was pleasent" Meredith shrugged.**

**"Pleasent is another word for boring" Cristina scoffed.**

**"Shut up" Meredith laughed.**

**"Speaking of" Cristina muttered and nodded towards the door. Derek was standing in the door way.**

**"You ready?" He asked. Meredith nodded and waved to Cristina before walking out after Derek.**

**"What are you doing?" Meredith snapped.**

**"I knew you would try avoid me all day" He sighed. "Meredith we need to talk"**

**"We don't" Meredith shook her head.**

**"You are just going to pretend it never happened?" Derek frowned.**

**"Yes." Meredith nodded. She looked at him and sighed. She pulled him into a deserted hall way. "Look Derek, it was a great weekend but it doesn't change anything. I love Mark and I hate how much I have betrayed him. I slept with his brother. I am such a fucking whore, no matter what I do I feel dirty. I need to forget about it. I am getting married soon. So please can we just forget about it?" Meredith asked.**

**"Fine" Derek whispered as tears filled his eyes. "I have a surgery. Go to the pit or something, I don't need a Resident today" He frowned and walked away. Meredith watched him go, she hated hurting him. She hated herself so much right now. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration before heading to the pit.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"We should just let Izzie plan it" Meredith frowned at the magazines herself and Mark were looking at.**

**"This is why I love you" Mark smiled and shut the magazines. "She will be great at it. She likes that crap"**

**"I know" Meredith nodded.**

**"Hey Derek man" Mark smiled at his brother. Derek smiled slightly and sat down with them.**

**"Hey" Derek nodded. "What are you guys doing?" He asked.**

**"Planning the wedding but we suck at it so we are putting it in Izzie's hands" Mark smiled.**

**"Still planning? Its 2 months away" Derek frowned.**

**"Oh we have the church and hotel booked we just have to put the finer details on. Oh by the way tux fitting is next week. OK best man?" Mark smiled.**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded. He looked at Meredith who avoided his eyes. "I have a surgery. See you guys" He sighed and walked away.**

**"I don't know whats wrong with him Mer. He is always so sad. I am really worried. Derek has changed so much over the years"**

**"What do you mean?" **

**"I mean Derek used to smile all the time. He used to be fun, we used to be really close but now he barely speaks and he walks around like a zombie. I hate seeing him like that" Mark sighed. Meredith's guilt rose as she considered herself to be the reason he was falling apart. She hated herself. She got a glimpse of the real Derek this weekend. The man that was smiling and teasing and laughing all the time. She loved that Derek, she realized now what Mark was talking about. Derek was always in so much pain and she hated that she was the cause of it.**

**"I am sure he will be OK" Meredith tried to reassure.**

**"I hope so" Mark sighed. They finished their lunch and got back to work.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"OK guys what do you think?" Meredith asked as she stepped out in her wedding dress. It was white, long and strapless. It was simple yet beautiful, Meredith fell in love with it as soon as she saw it.**

**"Wow" Cristina and Izzie smiled. **

**"You look amazing Mer" Izzie beamed.**

**"Yeah you look good" Cristina nodded.**

**"So yes?"**

**"Yes" They both nodded.**

**"So Iz you have everything covered right?" Meredith asked as she looked in the mirror.**

**"Yes don't worry about a thing" Izzie beamed.**

**"Thanks"**

**"No problem."**

**"OK guys what color do you want to wear?" Meredith asked.**

**"I am not wearing pink" Cristina frowned. "Its bad enough I have to be your Maid Of Honor"**

**"You love it really" Meredith laughed. "What about light blue?" She asked and pointed to a dress hanging up. It was light blue with hints of gold going through it. It was beautiful.**

**"I love it" Izzie beamed. **

**"Yeah whatever" Cristina shrugged. Meredith laughed at her and they spent the rest of the day getting Izzie and Cristina fitted in their dresses.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Do you think Meredith will like the silver waist coat or the gold?" Mark asked as himself, Derek and Jake stood in the suit shop.**

**"Ask her" Jake smiled.**

**  
"Right" Mark nodded and took out his cell phone. Derek insides were churning, he could not believe he was being fitted for a tux to be the best man at his brothers wedding. He had to watch his brother marry the woman he loved. The thought made him sick. Meredith hadn't said anything to him since their talk in the hall last week. She was marrying Mark and he feared he couldn't do anything to change her mind. "Hey baby. Gold or silver for the waist coat and tie?" Mark smiled. "Gold right... I love you too. Bye" Mark smiled and hung up. Derek's heart shattered all over again, he didn't know how much more of this he could take.**

**"So gold" Jake smiled. The three of them stood while the tailor took their measurements. The suits would be ready next week. **

**"Alright guys I am going home to my fiance see you later" Mark smirked and walked away.**

**"You want a drink Derek?" Jake asked.**

**"God yes" Derek nodded and they headed to a bar. Derek didn't just need a drink, he needed the bottle.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Hey" Derek smiled slightly as he stood beside Meredith at the nurses station. It had been 6 weeks since they had their weekend away and Meredith was getting married next week. Derek still had no clue how he was going to stop it.**

**"Hey" She sighed.**

**"My mom and sisters get here today"**

**"Tell me about it. My wedding won't be mine anymore once your mom gets here" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"Yeah" Derek frowned. Meredith looked at him and sighed.**

**"How are you Derek?" She asked with concern.**

**"How do you think I am?" He sighed.**

**"I... I have to go" Meredith said sadly and walked away from him. Derek frowned and looked back at his chart.**

**"Derek" He heard from behind him, when he turned he was jumped on by his older sister Nancy. "How are you little brother?" She beamed. **

**"Good"**

**"Can you believe Mark is getting married? Our Mark?" She laughed.**

**"Yeah" Derek sighed.**

**"Seriously Der you have to try smiling once in a while. No wonder you are still single" Nancy frowned.**

**"Thanks" Derek rolled his eyes. "I have work. I'm sure the happy couple is floating around here somewhere" He said sarcastically.**

**"Don't forget about dinner tonight Derek. If you cancel I'll kill you" She called after him, he stopped and turned around.**

**"What dinner?"**

**"Family dinner. Seven at the Archfield OK?"**

**"Yeah right whatever" He frowned and turned to walk again. Just fucking perfect.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek walked into the restaurant and stopped when he saw that everyone was already at the table. His mother, Nancy, Kathleen, Megan and Sarah and last but not least Mark and Meredith. This was going to be one long night. He sighed and walked towards them.**

**"Hey guys. Hey mom" Derek smiled and kissed her head before sitting down next to his sister Sarah.**

**"Hey Der" They all smiled.**

**"About time you showed up. I was starting to worry" Sarah whispered. **

**"I was bracing myself" Derek sighed. **

**"Der they are getting married you are going to have to accept it"**

**"I know" Derek sighed. He looked over at them, Mark had his arm around Meredith and she was resting her head against his shoulder. "They are getting married" He frowned.**

**"You need to move on Derek" Sarah sighed.**

**"Will you two stop whispering" Kathleen snapped at Derek and Sarah. Derek looked at Sarah and smiled slightly. Sarah was the only one to have figured out Derek's real feelings towards Meredith years ago. Unlike everyone else Sarah wasn't oblivious.**

**"So where are you two love birds going on your honeymoon?" Megan smiled.**

**"Paris" Mark smiled. "I have never been and its Meredith's favourite place" **

**"Very romantic" Kathleen smiled.**

**"Not that you guys will see much more than the room" Nancy smirked. Derek's heart clenched.**

**"Nancy don't be so vulgar" Kathy Shepherd snapped. The others laughed. Everyone accept Meredith and Sarah who were both looking at Derek. Sarah noticed the way Meredith was looking at Derek.**

**"Help me with drinks Derek" Sarah said suddenly and pulled him away from the table.**

**"You told her" Sarah snapped.**

**"What?"**

**"You told her that you loved her"  
**

**"No I didn't"**

**"I saw the way she pitied you when when Nancy made that sex comment, I am not stupid Derek"**

**"OK fine I told her"  
**

**"What did she say?"**

**"That she loved Mark" Derek sighed. "That's it Sarah now please I really need alcohol to get me through this night" Derek sighed and headed to the bar. Sarah sighed and walked back to the table. Derek knocked back a couple of glasses of scotch before heading back over to the table.**

**"So where are you going for your bachular party?" Nancy asked. "Derek what did you plan?"**

**"I um didn't. I have been busy with work"**

**"Jake planned something. We are going out tomorrow" Mark smiled.**

**"God Der, your the best man" Kathleen frowned.  
**

**"I know that" Derek frowned.**

**"Leave him alone guys" Mark frowned. "He is a great best man" He smiled at his brother.**

**"Thanks" Derek smiled a little. Mark kissed Meredith softly and Derek couldn't take it. "I have an early surgery. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Derek sighed and stood up. "Its great seeing you mom" He smiled.**

**"OK sweetie" Kathy smiled sadly. Derek waved to everyone, he locked eyes with Meredith before leaving the restaurant. He headed to Joe's to drink his problems away.**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Everything is set Mer. You are getting married tomorrow" Izzie smiled.**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. Izzie sat on the couch next to her.**

**"Whats wrong with you?" Izzie asked.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean for the last couple of weeks you have been distant. Whats wrong?" Izzie asked with concern.**

**"Nothing" Meredith shook her head. The front door slammed and Cristina walked in.**

**"Hey guys I got pizza and beer" Cristina called as she walked into the living room.**

**"Great I am starving" Meredith smiled. There was another knock at the door.**

**"I'll get it" Izzie smiled and headed for the front door. "Hey Mer its for you" Izzie frowned. Meredith looked at Cristina and shrugged before walking out to see who was at the door.**

**"Derek what are you doing here?" Meredith frowned.**

**"I need to talk to you" Derek sighed.**

**"I can't I..."**

**"Please" Derek begged. Meredith sighed and nodded towards the kitchen. Izzie watched them walk into the kitchen and close the door. She walked back into the living room to Cristina.**

**"Who was it?" Cristina asked.****"Derek" Izzie frowned.**

**"Seriously?"**

**"Yeah and it sounds serious too" Izzie sighed. Cristina jumped up from the couch and went to the kitchen door to listen. Izzie followed her and did the same.**

**"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked again.**

**"You can't marry him Meredith" Derek sighed.**

**"Derek..."**

**"No you have to listen to me" He cut across her. "I have been watching you plan this wedding for two months, I have been waiting for you to stop it but you haven't. I can't let you marry him. I love you Meredith. I love you so much... The weekend in Chicago was the best of my life, I know you felt something too. You had to... Meredith please just... Pick me" Derek sighed.**

**"Derek I can't" Meredith sighed. "Mark is the one I want. I am so sorry. I know I hurt you... I am such a bitch... And a whore... Derek I love Mark" Meredith cried. Derek's world shattered. He thought if he begged her she would fall into his arms. How could he have so stupid?**

**"I can't watch you marry him"**

**"Derek you're the best man"**

**"Not anymore" Derek shook his head. He put his head down and let his tears fall. "I um... I can't watch you be married to him either." Derek sighed.**

**"Whats that suppose to mean?" Meredith asked. Derek looked at her.**

**"I got an offer to go back to New York. I am taking it... I leave in the morning" He sighed and looked into her eyes. "I hope you are happy with him" He smiled sadly. "Goodbye Meredith" He sighed and walked out. He came face to face with a very shocked Izzie and Cristina. He shook his head and kept walking. Meredith heard the door slam and her tears got the best of her, she sat at the kitchen counter and began to cry, she wouldnever see him again, that had an affect on her heart that it shouldn't, it was breaking at the thought of never seeing him again, it shouldn't be breaking. Izzie and Cristina sat on either side of her.**

**"You had sex with him" Izzie stated. Meredith nodded.**

**"He is in love with you" Cristina sighed. Meredith nodded.**

**"Do you love him back?" Izzie asked. Meredith nodded again.**

**"I love Mark too though. Mark is... I am marrying him but... I am never going to see Derek again" She cried. Izzie and Cristina both put their arms around her. **

**"What do you want Meredith?" Cristina asked. Meredith sat in silence and contemplated, she loved them both but she had so much history with Mark, then Derek made her feel things she had never felt before.**

**"Mark" She sighed. "Derek is leaving tomorrow, once he does Mark and I can be happy. Derek can be happy too" She said sadly. She didn't know who she was trying to convince.**

**"Yeah" Izzie nodded.**

**"You guys can call me a whore. It is what I am after all" Meredith sighed.**

**"We are not judging, we are your best friends" **

**"Right" Meredith nodded. "Thanks guys" **

**"No problem" They smiled. They avoided the Derek subject the rest of the night before falling asleep. Meredith was getting married in the morning.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Last chapter. Hope you enjoy. I am working on a sequel so look out for it._

**Meredith looked in the mirror at herself in her wedding dress. She was marrying Mark today. She couldn't believe it.**

**"You ready Mer?" Izzie smiled.**

**"Lets do this" Meredith nodded. Her, Cristina and Izzie got into the limo and headed for the church.**

**"I cannot believe Derek is letting you down like this" Kathy snapped. "His brother is getting married and he doesn't even bother to show up"**

**"Mom its OK" Mark sighed.**

**"It is not. How could he do this to you?"**

**"Its fine" Mark smiled. "Lets not worry about it" **

**"Fine" Kathy frowned. Mark stood at the alter with Jake by his side. He smiled down at his family. He was getting married today. The music started and the doors at the back opened. Cristina walked down the aisle first followed by Izzie. Meredith waited until they were both standing at the alter before walking down alone. Mark smiled at her when she reached him.**

**"You look amazing"**

**"Thank you. So do you" Meredith smiled.**

**"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a sacred bond that neither should enter unless both are completely sure of their feelings." The minister started. Meredith looked at him nervously before looking back at Mark. "If there is anyone here who believes these two should not be joined may they speak now or forever hold their peace" Meredith looked at the door with fear in case Derek was going to burst through them but she nearly laughed at her stupid thoughts. This is not a cheesy soap opera, this is real and in real life men don't burst through church doors and stop weddings.**

**"Mark do you take Meredith to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, protect and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"**

**"I do" Mark smiled.**

**"Meredith do you take Mark to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, protect and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"**

**"I..." Meredith paused and looked at Mark. He frowned at her with a confused look on his face. "I..." She realized for the first time that the man standing in front of her was not the man for her. "I can't" She whispered.**

**"What?" Mark frowned.**

**"Mark I'm sorry I can't do this" Meredith sighed. **

**"Can you give us a minute?" Mark smiled at the minister before pulling Meredith into the back. The church erupted with whispers. "Whats wrong Meredith?" Mark asked.**

**"I... I can't marry you Mark"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I am in love with someone else" She said sadly.**

**"Who?" Mark asked as his heart began to break.**

**"Derek" She whispered.**

**"My brother Derek?"**

**"Yeah. Mark I am so sorry"**

**"You cheated on me with my brother?" Mark asked in disbelief.**

**"Mark please... I didn't plan on it.. It just happened... Please you have to believe me" Meredith cried.**

**"Stay away from me. You are nothing but a filthy whore. When did you sleep with him? In Chicago I suppose" Mark snapped. "You two have been weird ever since you got back. I should have seen it"**

**"Mark..."**

**"NO. You do not get to justify this. You are nothing but a filthy whore who has ruined my family. Just leave Meredith... GO" He shouted at her. Meredith began to cry but left the church anyway. She ran to her house to get changed before heading to Derek's trailer. He was standing watching the water when she got to him.**

**"Hey" Meredith sighed. Derek jumped and turned to look at her.**

**"What are you doing here? You should be married"**

**"I couldn't marry him" She sighed.**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because I love you" Meredith said sadly. **

**"You do?"**

**"I do. I love you so much" Meredith sighed. Derek wrapped his arms around her and she started to cry. "Mark is devastated. I am such a whore"**

**"Mer... It will be OK" Derek sighed. **

**"We can't stay here Derek"**

**"I know" Derek nodded. "We can go to New York together"**

**"OK" Meredith nodded. "I love you"**

**"I love you too" Derek smiled and kissed her lips. They walked back to the trailer and lay in each others arms. Derek told Meredith they could leave tomorrow. After Meredith fell asleep Derek got up and headed to see Mark. He walked into Meredith and Mark's apartment and saw Mark sitting on a seat still in his tux with a glass of scotch.**

**"Hey" Derek whispered. Mark looked at him and laughed bitterly.**

**"Trust you to show up to try and explain yourself" He laughed and stood up. "Always the good guy"**

**"Mark... I am so sorry. I tried not to fall in love with her but... She... I have been in love her since the first time I saw her."**

**"Only she wasn't yours to love Derek. SHE WAS MINE" Mark shouted at him. **

**"I know that. Oh God Mark I am so sorry"**

**"No your not. Your ecstatic. She chose you. You are delighted, you are just feeling guilty... Don't come here to make yourself feel better Derek" Mark snapped. "You know what will make me feel better?" Mark asked.**

**"What?" Derek asked, but he wasn't prepared for Mark's fist hitting his face. Derek fell to the ground. He slowly stood back up.**

**"That made me feel a little better." Mark sighed. "You stole her from me and I will never forgive you for this Derek. As far as I'm concerned we are no longer brothers. I never want to see you again. Now get out"**

**"Mark..."**

**"GET OUT" Mark shouted. Derek took one last look at his brother before walking out of the apartment. He drove back to the trailer where Meredith was still sleeping. He sat on the couch and began to cry. He was an evil bastard. He took everything from his own brother. He was a selfish bastard too. Meredith stirred awake and looked at Derek. She jumped up from the bed and walked over to him.**

**"Derek whats wrong?" Meredith asked. He looked up at her. "What happened to your eye?"**

**"I went to see Mark" Derek sighed.**

**"Oh Derek"**

**"He never wants to see me again" Derek said sadly.**

**"Oh Der... This is all because of me. I should just go."**

**"No Meredith. No" Derek shook his head. "I love you so much. Please, we will make a fresh start tomorrow"**

**"OK" Meredith whispered. Derek wrapped his arms around her.**

**"Come on we will go to bed" He smiled and pulled her into his bed. He wrapped his arms around her and fell into an uneasy sleep.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek lay on his side and watched Meredith sleep. She was beautiful when she slept. His Meredith. He couldn't believe that she was his. It was so surreal, yesterday he thought he would never see her again and now here she was asleep in his bed, she was moving to New York with him today. They were about to start a new life together. Excitement flowed through him. He smiled as she stirred awake.**

**"Hey" He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.**

**"Hey" Meredith smiled. "What are you thinking about?"**

**"How did I get this lucky? I mean you are in my bed. You are mine" Derek smiled.**

**"I am yours" Meredith nodded. "What time is our flight today?"**

**"Two" Derek sighed and got out of bed. "You need to pick up your stuff"**

**"No. Everything I need is right here" Meredith smiled and got out of bed as well. "I just need to say goodbye to my friends. Well Izzie and Cristina, the others will most likely think I am nothing but a whore. Only what I deserve" Meredith sighed.**

**"You are not a whore" Derek promised and held her against him. "I'll load up the car and we can head to the city so you can say goodbye" Derek smiled. Meredith nodded and got dressed. She watched as Derek packed his suit cases. "You ready?" He smiled.**

**"Lets go" Meredith sighed and got into the car. They drove to Izzie's house and said goodbye to Izzie and Cristina before heading to the airport. They boarded the plane to New York. Derek looked across at Meredith and laced his fingers through hers.**

**"Are you sure about this Mer? I mean you are giving up your whole life for me" Derek sighed. Meredith leaned across and kissed him softly.**

**"I have never been more sure about anything in my life. I love you Derek and I want everything with you. You are worth it" She promised. Derek's heart soared. **

**"I love you too" Derek nodded. He leaned over and kissed her lips. "I love you so much" He sighed and pulled her against him. He kissed her head and prepared himself for the life he was about to start. The life he has wanted since the first time he met Meredith. He was finally getting it and he couldn't wait.**


End file.
